


Lyssie

by TristanyaLife



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, F/F, Lysithea getting the babying she deserves, Teasing, nappy, padding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanyaLife/pseuds/TristanyaLife
Summary: Years after Gareg Mach Lysithea finds herself in a public market, indulging in her secret hobby. Only to be joined by her friend and caretaker, who tries to help her enjoy herself.First idea I had for Lysithea that I managed to actually write out, sorry that it's a bit rough. Likely to make this into a disjointed series of some sort if I get something more to run with.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz / Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Lyssie

Three years had passed since Garreg Mach had fallen and still she needed this. Logicly she knew it was a ridiculous coping mechanism… but somehow it still made her heart flutter in a way that never failed to make her smile. It brought back memories of professor Byleth. Azure hair, a gentle smile, a warm embrace that melted her worries away, of her tender bosom that Lyssie could just lose herself in if she weren't careful. Even thinking of her now on this busy street made the young mage shudder, her thighs reflexively trying to compress the thick layers of padding between them to little result other than reinforcing that this indeed was real.

Thinking back to her days at the academy almost made her laugh at the irony of her current position. The self proclaimed mature adult at the tender age of 15, sneaking sweets and pouting at anyone's mention of her being immature, now with her hair done up in near pigtails with purple ribbons and wearing a matching dress that just passed her knees, barely concealing her thick diaper underneath it. Were she not a noble from the look of her and how she carried herself, one would almost call her outfit childish. Even without knowing what lie beneath her dress. Walking with a slight yet graceful waddle around the market perusing the stalls with a small smile. The feeling of being out in public padded was hard to put to words, she was such a naughty girl… she smirked to herself mischievously, barely able to keep her hands off the front of her dress, keeping them locked together behind her back while getting a closer look at a tailor's baby clothes.

"Just a big, goofy, careless, silly, baby…" Whispered Mercedes, right in the girl's ear. Lysithea gasped, startled by the sudden intrusion, spinning to meet her face and losing balance from her thick padding, and starting to fall, only for the priestess to be ready. One hand on the girl's back, the other clutching her bottom through her padded rear. Lyssie tensed at the grope, face red as a tomato in contrast to Mercie's cool knowing grin, the two both questioning how dry the girl was after that fright

“M-Mo-” Lysithea’s eyes widened as she caught herself mid-slip, pushing herself out of the older girl’s embrace so she could stand on her own two feet once more, Mercie allowing her to do so with a polite smile that covered her excitement at what she almost pulled from Lyssie’s lips. “Erm… Mercie, I-I um, h-hello. I was just… Doing some shopping.” 

Mercedes chuckled softly with a quiet smile, reaching behind the girl to pick up one of the clothing shoppe’s offerings, a satin bonnet with lacy trim. It was almost large enough to fit Lyssie comfortably, something she found out by pulling it over the young girl’s head. “Oh my, its so close to fitting you properly Lyssie… I’m certain we could get it fixed up to fit my precious little one’s head.” Mercedes’ voice was gentle, caring, and most importantly, low enough that neither of them had to fear anyone overhearing them.

Lyssie however heard her loud and clear. As loving as her voice was, Mercie’s words pierced Lysithea’s demeanor and composure in a way she couldn’t deny a deep lust for. Somehow she always knew just how to phrase things, the exact words to use just to make the young adult feel much more young and much less adult. When they were together it was commonplace for Mercie to almost ignore what Lyssie said, taking control of her and the situation as if she were a child. At the same time though she enjoyed one game even more than giving in and letting her take control; making her fight for it, even just a little. 

Lysithea frowned and pulled away from Mercedes’ hands and bonnet. “H-hey, I’m 18 and I'll have you know I’m anything BUT a child Mercedes, and I expect you to show me the same respect you give to any other adult.” Lysithea explained, folding her arms firmly, a confident smile on her face as she closed her eyes, feeling she had won this little back and forth succinctly. Mercie on the other hand could barely keep from bursting out laughing at this prideful baby’s attempt at claiming maturity due to age alone. 

Thoughts rushed through her head on how to properly teach this naughty little girl a lesson. Pinning her to a wall and talking her down into the piss-soaked tot she really stood out, not to mention the idea of pulling her to the fountain and giving her the proper spanking she clearly needed in front of all the market goers. Mercie was well acquainted with this game Lyssie so loved and usually she played right along, relishing every goose bump she elicited from her little. Today? Today Mercie felt especially mean. Today she would make Lyssie play HER game. Mercedes half folded her arms, resting a hand gently on her own cheek in an expression of thought before grinning and nodding at her friend. “You’re quite right Lysithea, I SHOULD give you the respect you deserve.” Mercie said jovially as she placed the bonnet back on the wooden dummy.

Lysithea’s eyes fluttered open, it was all Mercie could do to hold back any reaction to the girl’s bewildered reaction. There was always something about Lysithea’s nature that piqued her curiosity and tickled her fancy, but her interest in the girl had really blossomed since she grew into a beautiful young lady. Mercedes maintained her composure, gently smiling at Lysithea as she watched her try to understand what she was saying, what was going on. ‘Mommy isn’t supposed to let me be an adult. I’m a baby, Mommys' supposed to make me feel more like a baby when I do that,’ Mercedes could almost hear Lyssie think, even imagining that title passing through her tender lips made her shiver a little. “Well, it was nice seeing you Lysithea, I won’t interrupt your shopping, any longer” Mercie gave her a little bow and turned away, starting to walk away from her. 

Mercedes wasn’t too far from the mark. A spike of doubt overtook Lysithea at this turn of events. Had she really annoyed Mercedes too much this time? Was she being too greedy in expecting her to play along? Maybe she should have let Mercie have her way with her. The pressure was building her her chest and loins as she knew she had to make a move. “W-Wait!” she cried out, a fair bit louder than she had to for someone barely 5’ away from her. 

There was a pause, Mercie stopped moving, looking back at Lyssie with a wide almost smug grin. An expression that send a chill down Lysithea’s spine, as she dreaded whatever was going to come next. The look of absolute power on Mercedes’ face, a broad smile like that singing of Lysithea’s imminent defeat no matter what she said or did. Lyssie was a baby, and babies need their mommies. It was only now she realized just how much this was true. Mercie’s grin softened back to her polite smile, it had done its job and she had no need to gloat… in public at least. It was barely two steps to close the distance, Lyssie was looking down, her cheeks flushed as she was trying to anticipate what Mercie wanted her to do. 

Mercedes reached out slowly, placing her fingers on Lysithea’s chin and pulling it up so she was looking her in the eye. Lysithea was nearly tearing up, even the thought of losing what she had with Mercie terrified her more than she could dare admit. The kindness she showed her, the understanding, and the comfort she gave Lysithea meant the world to her and gave her a much needed stability after the attack on Garreg Mach. The relationship was far from one way, having Lysithea as a friend and after an unexpected run-in at a tailor’s shop, much more than a friend grounded the priestess with a clear sense of purpose when she needed one most as well. Mercedes leaned in and gently kissed Lysithea, no more than a second, with all the force of a spring breeze. All the same it was enough to reaffirm that any fears the girl had were groundless. 

The distressed look she had gave way to a smile as she looked deeply into Mercie’s eyes, deeper than any friend ever would. With that settled, Mercie had business to get to. Before approaching Lyssie, she had seen her sampling the foods around the market, and more so, the drinks. Mercie reached past Lysithea once more, and plucked the bonnet from it’s stand, holding it out for Lysithea to take hold of. 

Lysithea took the Bonnet, a tad confused but accepting it nonetheless. “I’m certain if you ask nicely, the tailor would be happy to fix this so it fits properly.” She said somewhat slowly, her syrupy sweet voice flowing through Lyssie’s ears as her gears turned. 

“Well, I don’t think they’d mind as long as it’s paid for… but-” 

Mercie clasped a hand on Lyssie’s shoulder, innocently smiling. “I don’t think they’d mind at all, no matter how long it takes.” Mercedes added.

Lysithea looked to the tailor who ran this little tent, it looked to be an older lady, one who was accurate, but likely not the quickest hand in Fodlan. The implication sank in as Lysithea blushed and nodded to Mercie. Meekly, and with one hand hovering over her crotch, she made her way towards the tailor just one step behind Mercedes. The poor girl could already feel the pressure building, hoping the tailor didn’t have the sharpest sense of smell...


End file.
